Land of Gods & Monsters
by Truth may vary
Summary: Petra knows she isn't born out of love or even as an accident. From the moment she was born, every drop of blood, every single hair on her body and every ounce of her flesh belonged to her sister. She was born to be her older sister's beta, trained to protect her pack at any means. When she's given the choice will she choose pack or will she choose herself?


**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf. Read AN at the end please. CONTAINS ALWAYS-A-GIRL!Peter**

* * *

Petra knows she isn't born out of love or even as an accident. From the moment she was born, every drop of blood, every single hair on her body and every ounce of her flesh belonged to her sister.

She was born to be her older sister's beta and nothing else. Sarah was the oldest born Hale but as a human she would never be a alpha or even a beta. She didn't want the bite ever, not even in case of emergency. Therefore Petra was given life.

In order to guarantee for a werewolf to produce a werewolf offspring, the male must impregnate the female while shifted in beta or full alpha form. For her mother's case, her father had to be in his beta form while she was in full shift. That's how Talia was born and how she was too.

From the family journals and a few outdated bestiaries, the act was extremely traumatic effect on the woman which can lead to physical and sometimes psychological damage. Her great many times over mother had been paralyzed from the waist down giving birth to four werewolf children within a few years of each other. Old bitch died trying to have a fifth one without letting her body recover.

Petra had been presented to her mother after she was born; looking like a human-wolf-pup hybrid. Fur on her body, tiny ears and body curled in. According to her father, her mother had merely nodded her approval before getting up from the bed to check on fifteen year old Talia.

Instead of being raised by her mother, she was raised by the pack initially just her father and her aunts.

Near her second year, she shifted. Fur sprouting from her chubby cheeks, using her claws she unintentionally climbed a tree. Oh who was she kidding, even at that age she didn't want to be near the rest of the packs' snot nosed brats acting like animals while she always had to be on her best behavior. Petra had stayed up there for hours before Aunt Elicia had gotten her down.

She's nearly two years old when her sister at nineteen marries her high school sweetheart and reveals the fact that werewolves at real.

At four years old, Petra's 'Uncles' would teach her how to hide her scent & how to track others by using tag and hide n' seek before she could properly write her ABC's. Only two weeks after Petra's first successful tracking, Talia tells mother that she's pregnant as though it was some big secret that the pack hadn't already known about. Laura is born only a few months later.

Her grandmother gave her 'Pack History' lessons, that by her seventh year she was able to recite the Hale line from her mother to about 8 nearly nine generations of Hales back.

Derek is born when she's nearly eight, her mother has her watch how to cleanly deliver a pup and unlike the instant dislike she had with most of the pack kids including Laura, when she looks at him warmth spreads out through her body. After that she totes baby Derek around when she's not training or at school and once he can walk he follows her around like a puppy.

Her father tried to give her a normal life; sleepovers at Amy's house (with a pack member stationed outside constantly running a perimeter) birthday parties with human friends, and the dreaded piano lessons. But her mother's rule was above all.

Petra didn't realize how strong that rule was until she was nine and all her dresses disappeared. She had been playing dress up with Amy and Dana when mother comes to pick her up, Petra looks up.

"Hello Mother! We're playing-"

Her mother gives a smile, but Petra knows her face looks a little funny, all strained and she smells like anger. Already she can feel herself cringing away before remembering she's future head beta and doesn't flinch.

"That's good, hon. Wasn't there any other games to play?"

"No, Dana was sick so we couldn't go outside."

Mother's hand squeezes at her shoulder a little too hard. "Mom, ow."

"Sorry, Pet. Take it off now, it's time to go."

Petra would love to pout but her mother used a pet name…she never does that unless she's angry.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, now, please." She shucks off the loose dress and walks with her mother.

"Mother, where did my dresses go?"

"You don't need to worry about it." She says.

"Why?"

"Because they won't help you with your goals."

At 11 years old, she joins her first hunt with the pack on the first full moon of the new year. Petra seems almost feral, far more in tune with her instincts than anyone. She lift her nose to inhale the scent of a rabbit, listening to its heart rate spike with fear. Talia found her licking her bloody mouth clutching a mangled mess of fur and meat.

Petra offered her alpha the best bits of her kill including the soft tongue and the liver. Talia accepts the offer with grace, pulling back her muzzle to devour it. Both of them howl signaling the success of the hunt.

That same year, her mother tests her knowledge and skills again. "What is the purpose of an alpha building a pack?"

"Stability, not just increasing number. A stable mind is the base for stable pack."

"Positions of the pack?"

"Alpha is the top position. They're is the primary defender and attacker of the group. It is their job to oversee that the rest of the pack is suitably attired, fed, and housed, that they are, if not happy, at least content. Multiple alphas can coexist in a pack, as long as the alphas submit to the pack master.

"Betas come next; there should be at least be three at any given time within each pack, not only to offer their alpha stability but to keep each other in line. The head beta is the official second in command, if the alpha is unable to care for the pack, it is their job to see to things until the alpha can take over again. It's also the job of the head beta to offer differences in opinion to the alpha, respectfully of course, so the alpha can take in all perspectives of a situation.

"The Deltas are the pups of the pack as well as the newly turned pack members, they are too ignorant and unknowing to be much good to anyone, but," She licked her lips and gulped, her throat catching on her next words.

"L-loved anyway because they are pack and will learn. They will eventually become betas. Gammas would be called omegas in a standard wolf-pack. They exist on the outskirts of the pack, we do not trust them fully they are more allies for battle than they are for nurturing the pack. They are to never be around the pups, not even with supervision. They usually go feral or become omegas.

"Now true omegas are packless, if they are in a wolf pack they are usually in the lowest rank of the pack and not respected."

Petra barely catches her breath when her mother shoots off another round of questions. Father is in the back with the Elders, watching her carefully.

"What are anchors?"

"Anchors are to keep you focused and from going feral, they center you when you're unbalanced. They make it less likely for the alpha is to go insane. Each member can act as an emergency anchor if the alpha's anchor is destroyed or taken away, trying to tying the alpha into familiar things such as the scents of home and family."

Her mother's eyes were critical before turning to face the Elders. Petra stay on her knees waiting for the signal to leave. Her mother smirked at one particular Elder, "She's ready. Petra will join tonight's pack meeting. She knows how to behave and she's quite knowledgeable."

The Elders nodded in agreement before leaving. Petra still waited for permission, wondering what that whole exchange was.

"You can go now, Petra."

She stood stiffly, and walked past mother. "You did an excellent job, honey."

Her mother's first words of praise in a long time, Petra expected some sort of feeling of pride and warmth to spread through her but all she felt was empty. She gave a nod and walked out. Her father followed after her, putting his arm around her shoulder.

They walk a while before finding her aunts waiting patiently in the kitchen. "Petra, you really did perfect in there. You should be proud of yourself."

The sick empty feeling in her belly disappeared and she felt ok with her father's words.

"What was that whole exchange between mother and that woman?"

"You noticed that?"

"Well you didn't have to be a werewolf to have eyes to catch that."

Her aunt Sarah snorted, "That was probably Elder Mirabelle. She and your mother have been rivals since childhood. Now they're using their kids in this."

"And that means what for me?"

"Elder Mirabelle had rubbed it your mother's face for years that she got the Elder position instead of her, but then her son grew up to be a bumpkin. Uncultured, unrefined and despite his age can't fully control his shift," She took a sip her tea before continuing. "Despite everything, you are your mother's pride and joy."

"Only when she's needing to rub things in Mirabelle's face apparently." Petra had said bitterly. "I'm going for a jog, I'll be back in an hour."

"Actually, Petra, you have cub duty right now. Derek and the rest of them are playing tag with your uncles." Her dad said looking a little sheepish. "I forgot to tell you that after the meeting. You can eat something before you go but they're expecting you soon."

Petra didn't let her face nor her scent give away anything. But inside she was seething, Derek she adored on a good day and tolerated on a bad one, but the other brats. God! Such an unruly little shits, she was often tempted you use wolfs bane on them.

"I know you don't like the other pack members' kids but it's one of your respon-"

"I know dad, as future head beta I already have to learn my duties. That's all I've ever been doing." She muttered the last bit, though she knew everyone could hear her properly. It's just the illusion of normalcy that they all cling to.

She runs off, snatching an apple from the basket before searching for Derek's familiar heartbeat. As her dad said they were in the yard, the humans panting from exhaustion and the cubs still jittery, little Lucy was squirming in her crib wanting to join the havoc.

"Aunty Petra!" Derek had squealed running toward her open armed. Laura merely glanced up before continuing to talk to one of the cousins. Smart girl already know she's not liked.

"Hey Der-Bear," She said letting the cub wrap around her leg. "What's happening?"

He quickly fires off a detailed explanation of the game, reenacting some bits. She nodded and said "Wow! Really?" at the right times.

Her mind was still focused on her evaluation and how she'd be joining the pack meeting with the adults. Her body stiffened when she smelled an unfamiliar scent approaching, she quickly herded the cubs toward Lucy's crib. The other adults seemed unaware till after she stood guard over the kids waiting for the threat to come near only to see her mother, a handful of Elders and a young Alpha.

Petra eyed them wearily. Was it another evaluation? Or where they merely showing the Alpha around their land?

"Deucalion, this is my daughter Petra. She's the youngest of my children but she's also training to be Talia's beta. She's actually joining tonight's pack meeting, so you won't be the only new person there." Her mother chuckled as if it was some joke or even an insult to the young alpha.

Said alpha had sort of stooped down so they were eye to eye. His eyes were a light blue with a grey ring around the pupil. "Hello Petra, it's an honor to meet you. I've heard many good things about you."

For the first time in her life, Petra flushed lightly not from being embarrassed but from hearing his voice and his intense gaze. A soft flutter in her chest and for a second she felt that he was hers.

"Hello, Alpha Deucalion." She said his name slowly, tongue trying to wrap around the syllables. He smiled, holding out his hand and her blush faded. She shook his hand, he wasn't the first handsome male she's met (most were in her family) but she wouldn't let that ruin her. "I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"I'm sure I will." He chuckled standing up, still holding her hand. His hand was big, warm & wrapping around hers, she felt safe just from his hand hold hers.

"Deucalion?" They both snapped out of each others gaze at the sound of her mother's voice. "Would you like Petra to introduce the cubs? Or should we go back to Talia?"

The moment Talia was mentioned, Petra saw his eyes brighten and the faint smell of arousal came into the air. This was her mother's subtle way of saying Deucalion was off limits, that he was Talia's just like everything else.

Petra clapped her hands, "Everybody line up! Places!"  
From oldest to youngest, the kids scrambled to get in line ending with Lucy in her crib. Petra had taught them to go by age since they were still to little to have a proper status in pack.

"This is Talia's first kid, Laura. This is Marie, next to her is her brother Jack, they're Bryce's second pair of twins." Petra said pointing to an annoyed seven year old and to a pair of dark haired twins. "After her is Scout & Tyler; they're Sarah and Elicia's twins."

Deucalion smiles at them as Petra continues, " This is Derek, another one of Talia's spawn. And Iris is Rory & Maura's kid. Lastly the newest pup of the group, baby Lucy whose Xander and Cadence's."

Petra kind of hopes that he'll stop lusting after Talia once hear she has spawn but that doesn't seem to dwindle his crush.

She pretends to look bored while biting her nearly forgotten apple, "If that's all I would like to continue my duties."

She brushes it off like its no big deal when it is. They move on but she can feel eyes on her and she sees him glancing back at her a few times.

Petra looks back the cubs, only to see they're gone except she can still clearly hear their heartbeats. She sighs before yelling "Ready or not, here I come."

She gets a bunch of giggles in reply. Petra rolls her eyes, darting into the woods ready for the hunt.

She ignores his looks at pack meeting; she's focused & on her best behavior. The pack meeting is a bore. Nothing important that she hasn't heard about already. Some of the Elder's in-training alphas & head betas are there too, but they behave like they didn't have proper etiquette engraved into them. She was allowed to do mock fights but never join in the games of "Hunter vs. Pack", there were war games and then there were war games.

Petra rarely gets to speak, but when she does she has to be careful with her words. The meeting seems to come to an end when one of the Elders, Elder Jared Isles smiles at her and suddenly she gets worried.

"As you all know, Petra is joining pack meeting for the first time today. Let's all congratulate her on her success." There's a brief jumble of happy howls and barks before they let him continue. "Tomorrow her grandfather will be supervising her first job enforcing."

Petra isn't ready for that, every enforcer she's ever met was a burly giant or had hidden strength behind their tiny bodies. She only had her words. Fuck.

She feels someone squeeze her shoulder, and she relaxes. "I am honored to have this duty, Elder Isles."

"Once she finishes her job, she and her grandfather will report to us. And with that, we will end tonight's meeting. "

-  
The job is to intimidate the teacher of one of the kids who had unknowingly shifted in front of her.

Petra puts on clothes to try and make her look older. Dark skinny jeans, black tank and then her grandfather give her his old leather jacket. Looking into the mirror, Petra feels ridiculous, almost disappearing into it.

When they arrive, the woman, Jean Tsui is absolutely terrified before they even do anything. "Get the fuck away from me, you demons!"

Jean slams the door in their face, so Petra does the logical thing, finding the spare key under a flower pot. "Honey, I'm home." She says mocking as she opens it. Jean is stock-still in front of them.

Petra grips Jean's wrists in her hands, leading her to a couch. Her grandfather follows taking a seat next to them merely observing. Jean hasn't stopped shaking and she nearly burst into tears, muttering prayers for her safety.

"Ah-ah, now there, Jean. No ones going to hurt you." Petra keeps her voice to a sweet soft lilting sound, like the kind she uses with Derek when calming him down all while rubbing little circles into Jean's wrists. "What you saw days ago was perfectly natural for a child his age, understand?"

Jean looks away shaking her head vigorously.

"Well if you don't understand that, understand this. I protect my family, so if there is a danger to them." Petra's claws come out leaving pinpricks of blood. "I will protect them."

Jean lets out a squeak, jerking her hand back. She wails when she realizes that the claws have torn into her skin, leaving large gashes on her wrists.

"You said you wouldn't hurt me."

"You're right but guess what? I didn't do it, you did it to yourself. And that's exactly what will happen if you tell someone about what you saw. You'll only be bringing pain to yourself and anyone else you tell.

"And Jean, we enjoy our privacy, do you?" Petra says with a flash of teeth. She stands letting go of Jean.

"I won't tell anyone, I swear. Just leave me alone."

Petra tuts, "We'll need to be sure, so here." She pulls out a grey ribbon and ties it around Jean's wrist. Her grandfather can't see it, because he doesn't have the spark but she does. Deaton had taught her to silence people without killing them or maiming them to a point they'll be constantly doped up or in an insane asylum.

Jean can see it since it's binding her and she looks confused. "What's this for?"

"Protection." Petra quickly says the words to seal the chain. "Makes sure that if you ever try to talk to anyone about this, the words will be stuck in your mouth. You won't be able to speak until you give up trying. You won't be able to write the words or type them. If you already have, this little thing will have already destroyed whatever you wrote them in.

"Well, Jean it was nice talking to you. You should be nicer to guests though, offer a drink or something. Oh! I nearly forgot." Petra took Jean's wrists in her hand again, this time pulling her pains and watching the flesh heal till there were only faint scars on them. "Think of this as a thank you."

Her grandfather says nothing, only moving to the door. Petra's entire body trembles and suddenly everything feel tight. She walks to Jean's kitchen sink and scrubs her hands clean, but she can still feel it there under her nails.

After successfully reporting to the Elders, Petra showers scrubbing at her body till it's raw, repeating over and over again once it heals. The water turns ice cold and she can't breathe anymore. It felt like it was still there on her hands, she reached for the sponge again-

"Petra?"

"…Yeah?"

"Come out now, we're going to see Elicia's musical remember?"

"I'll be out soon."

"No, get out now." Her aunt's voice is firm but coaxing. "I'll leave out some clothes for you."

Feeling raw despite her smooth flesh, she walks in the halls avoiding stray pack members and guests. On Petra's bed was a simple red tunic, dark legging and unfamiliar underwear. It's soft and dark red, the moment she slid them on, she feels safe, a secret indulgence.

They have to sneak out so her mother won't see her all girly with her hair up in a bun, dressed like a girl for the first time in over two years. They pass Deucalion, he smiles flashing a wink at her when she signals him to shush.

Being in Moulin Rouge as Satine is one of the best experiences of her aunt's life. Backstage is exciting and fun and loud and Petra's senses overwhelmed by the various scents of sweat, blood, and chemicals from the make-up. They get there early and she gets to hang around backstage and watch everyone get ready. It's a madhouse, but Petra's good at keeping out of the way, so no one really bothers the strange eleven year old sitting in the corner of the bustling dressing rooms. She likes to watch the racks of bright costumes with real whale bone in them (her aunt complains it's a struggle to breathe but worth it) being wheeled past, the dainty way the women cross their legs, something she feels like she'll never learn. Talia says she walks like a predator and not like a woman.

She's jealous of the way their hair shines and lips painted red, the nimble movement of their fingers as they apply their stage make-up. Her aunt looks tall and glamorous with her dark hair falling down her shoulders in thick waves. She has a beautiful voice that used to only be heard by the pack but now was freed on the stage.

"Come over here, my belladonna."

Petra rolls her eyes at her aunt's teasing nickname and comes to stand at her vanity. Elicia smiles warmly at him. "You all ready for tonight, Aunt Cia?"

She reaches for a case of some shimmery eye shadow and rubs her finger in it, smearing it over her eyelids in slow, careful movements. Petra watches her aunt in the mirror, her hands clutching the edge of the vanity, and feels suddenly overwhelmed with longing, envy, and just a hint of sadness.

Elicia doesn't finish her make-up, when she turns to Petra hugging her after smelling the bitter scents. "You want me to do your make-up?"

"Mother won't like it." But she still closes her eyes as Elicia sweeps a thick layer of foundation over her face. "You're so lucky," Petra whispers as her aunt dabs blush onto her cheekbones.

"Such a pretty mouth, sweetheart. You'll never need lipstick." Petra smiles before continuing.

"You get to wear such pretty clothes. I can't even wear a skirt without her yelling."

Petra touches the soft silk dress; she pets it lightly at the skirt, the silk cool under her fingers.

"You wear pretty clothes too."

"Not like yours. I can't."

"Why not?"

Petra looks down at her feet and repeats her mother's words. "You know why, It won't help me do my goals. Head betas can't protect their pack or their alphas in a dress."

There's a long pause before she feels a hand cup her chin, her aunt looks sad and guilty "Oh, Petra," she says. "I should have stopped your mother when I had the chance."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry." Elicia combs her fingers through Petra's hair, biting her lip. "A few years ago, she said she wanted to take over your care and we believed she wanted to be involved in your life. We were wrong. But it won't hurt to wear pretty clothes or make-up. Treat them like your battle armor."

"Elicia! You're needed in hair!"

"I'll be there in a minute." She kept her eyes on Petra's. "You're such a lovely girl. You don't have to hide it, alright?"

Petra shrugs. "I'll try not to."

She takes a minute eye the vanity; with its little jars of glittery makeup, its various hairbrushes, lotions and creams . She picks up a tube of lipstick and holds it up to her mouth, hesitating. She already has the blush on…with careful motions she puts on the scarlet lipstick. She gives a smirk and it looks like a menacing red slash.

She looks like an enforcer now.

* * *

**AN: Started this while I had a writer's block with My Mother's a Goddess. Trying to explore and create Aunt Petra's history, her actions during teen wolf (btw im probably going to ignore 3b plot if i make this longer than the end of 3a) Timeline is ambiguous but i have a general guess on how old everyone is because i honestly don't believe Peter can look like a 16 year old twink when he's suppose to be twenty will be explanations on why such a huge pack (about 36 members) is so small by the time it gets onto canon timeline besides the fire happening and about the allied packs.**

**This will be long. And painful. What am I doing to myself?**

**This will also be cross-posted on A03 under the penname Zombiegravitation. FYI I'm picturing Crystal Renn as a young!Petra, link in profile. If any of you are readers of my story**, **My Mother's a Goddess then next chapter of it will been out this week or so if i'm lucky. Graduating next month, and senior project presentations are happening soon. (so freaked out about those!)**


End file.
